Ren Yukimura
Introduction Ren Yukimura is a prankster who lives only to meme. She was kidnapped as part of the first Nonary Game in the canon of 9 Hours 9 Persons 9 Doors, along with her sister Aiko and future wife Yuuki. Currently, Ren is in the apocalypse timeline of the Zero Escape universe in 2030. She is living in a government shelter in Fresno, CA with her sister and her wife. Her responsibilities at the shelter include maintenance of HVAC, plumbing, and basic technology systems, a job with which she has a strong love-hate relationship. Appearance Ren has horrendously thick hair that she has grown out to her lower back despite the advice of literally everyone who has ever met her. She usually has a blank, expressionless face, with slightly droopy eyes and a natural frown. She tends to wear more casual clothes, with a preference for faded jeans and flannel, so that she can easily climb into the nearest air duct at a moment's notice. However, on any given day, if her wife Yuuki is wearing heels, there is a 69% chance that she will also be wearing heels, air ducts be damned. Ren has been transitioning since 2021 (9 years as of 2030) and remains on a low dose of estradiol despite the apocalypse. She generally reads as female, but her low voice may throw some people off the right track. Personality Ren tries not to have one of these. Mental Illness probably but she's gonna willfully ignore that Abilities Ren is a paired esper with her sister Aiko. She has a tendency towards receiving rather than transmitting, but both she and Aiko have been historically able to receive and transmit. They honed their abilities through their training with the SOIS. Pre-Multiverse Background Childhood Ren grew up with older sister Aiko raised by their single mother in working-class poverty. Her parents divorced peacefully when she was young, though this put a lot of stress on her mother. Ren has no lasting relationship with her father. Ren was always a shy kid who won casual friends through her penchant for quiet, clever jokes. She showed signs of her transgender identity from a young age but only became aware of it in adolescence. She kept her identity repressed for several years, resulting in isolation from her friends and peers and even violent outbursts at school. 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors (First Nonary Game) At age 14, Ren was kidnapped for the Nonary Project run by Cradle Pharmaceuticals to test the theory of morphic resonance between paired espers. Ren, identified as a receiver, was placed in the Gigantic, where she decided it was a great time to come to terms internally with her gender identity and sexual orientation at the same time by admitting that she had always wanted to be a girl and repeatedly holding Yuuki's hand. Transition years With support from her sister, Aiko, who now understood Ren's inner struggle with gender due to their morphic resonance during the first Nonary Game, Ren began the path to transition. She was very uncertain in the early years, but eventually stopped giving a shit as she grew older and became secure in her identity and her public presence. In 2024, Ren proposed to Yuuki Mizushima and they both agreed it would be hilarious if Yuuki took Ren's last name, Yukimura, when they married in 2028 using their funky fresh funds from their SOIS salaries. SOIS In 2028, victims of the 2018 Nonary Game were summoned by the SOIS to use their esper abilities to combat international threats, primarily the organization known as Free The Soul. Ren spent a year in training to strengthen her ability to access the morphogenetic field, and then her commanding officer disappeared at the end of the year and then the apocalypse happened. Apocalypse Ren didn't die, which was rad. She helped construct and now resides within the Fresno shelter along with her wife Yuuki, her sister Aiko, as well as Junpei Tenmyouji and Carlos Hernandez, two other characters from Zero Escape canon whom she and her family have never met. She works maintenance in the shelter, which primarily consists of screaming at heaters and defacing Lennox logos to read Rennox instead. Relationships Yuuki Yukimura 100% YOUAERE My FUCKIGN GI>RLFREIONGD Aiko Yukimura Aiko is very special to Ren and if anything happens to her she'll probably die. Please don't hurt Aiko. Aoi Kurashiki If she finds this man she will slam into him and scream because she has not seen him in twelve years and one time they bonded over the "take a fucking sip, babes" meme while trapped on a sinking ship with bombs in their stomachs, forced to solve puzzles at the whims of some executive officers of a pharmaceuticals company. Seven If she finds this man she will cry and never stop crying Carlos Hernandez Oh he's that one hot guy from Kansas or wherever Junpei Tenmyouji Whom Gab They are going to be vent buddies. Trivia *Her 2017 Tumblr is dabbing-queen.tumblr.com. She does not know English but she does like girls and pretty stuff. Gallery REN CARD1.png|Ren's ID card. Category:Zero Escape Universe Category:Character